This invention relates to a motion controller for automated machinery. More specifically, the invention relates to a controller for providing control of four axes of motion, the system being programmable to accommodate a variety of motors and provide appropriate power control signals no matter what motor is used.
Multi-axis motion controllers are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,002 by Heatzig et al. However, such controllers do not easily adapt to various motors. Multi-axis motion controllers of the prior art are designed to operate with a single type of motor. Motor control is typically provided through hard-wired circuitry. Motion controllers of the prior art cannot be made to operate with various motors except through hardware redesign and modification. This increases the expense and reduces the flexibility of prior-art motion controllers.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a fully digital multi-axis motion controller which can be easily adapted to operate with any of a number of different motor types or power stage types.